Sunshine And City Light (teaser 2)
by kuncipintu
Summary: [SCL #2] "Itu seragam Sangyuan," / Itu Chanyeol. Tapi ekspresi itu tidak terlihat familiar bagi Baekhyun. / "CHANYEOL!" / "Chanyeol, bicara padaku!" / Sekelebat bayangan tentang keputusan bodohnya di masa lalu, tentang Jongin, dan Baekhyun yang bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. / [ChanBaek fanfiction] / shounen-ai, yaoi / RnR?


**SUNSHINE AND CITY LIGHTS**

Baekhyun menghela napas lega ketika bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi merdu, seperti nyanyian Taeyeon, kata Baekhyun. ("Taeyeon akan marah kalau dia tahu kau menyamakan suaranya dengan bel cempreng," komentar Chanyeol suatu hari. Baekhyun hanya menggeleng tidak peduli.)

Langkah Baekhyun cepat ketika menuju gerbang sekolah, tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya. Walaupun hal yang sama sudah berlangsung setiap hari selama dua bulan, Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa antusiasnya untuk mendapati wajah Chanyeol di depan gerbang sekolahnya.

Ketika gerbang luar sudah terlihat, Baekhyun mendapati keramaian yang tidak biasa di depan sana. Ada banyak siswa yang mengerubungi sesuatu, dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak terlihat bagus. Itu bukan hal yang wajar didapati karena di jam-jam seperti ini, orang-orang hanya akan peduli pada makan siang dan AC di rumah. Khawatir, Baekhyun berlari menyeberangi lapangan parkir, berusaha secepat mungkin sampai di gerbang.

Pandangan Baekhyun terhalangi oleh kepala orang-orang. Ricuh, bisikan dan sesekali jeritan terdengar. Baekhyun panik, bahkan sebelum dia tahu apa yang terjadi. Baekhyun berusaha melongokkan lehernya sepanjang mungkin, mencari kehadiran rambut hitam pemuda tinggi yang biasa tersusun acak-acakan.

"Seragamnya berbeda! Darimana dia?"

"Itu seragam _Sangyuan_,"

Baekhyun menegang mendengar nama sekolah Chanyeol disebut. Dengan perasaan was-was, ia perlahan menyelipkan badannya di sela-sela bahu siswi yang menjerit-jerit. Mendorong lengan adik-adik kelasnya yang agak sedikit terlalu besar dengan sekuat tenaga. Apapun, asal ia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di tengah kerumunan itu.

Hal pertama yang Baekhyun lihat adalah Jongin, sahabat dari adik sepupu Baekhyun, dengan pelipis dan bibir penuh darah serta memar di sekujur lengan. Hal kedua yang Baekhyun sadari eksistensinya adalah seragam kusam _Sangyuan_ yang familiar, punggung tegap yang familiar, rambut hitam acak-acakan yang familiar.

Itu Chanyeol.

Tapi ekspresi itu tidak terlihat familiar bagi Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak pernah memasang wajah seperti itu sebelumnya, gabungan dari marah, sakit hati, dendam, sesuatu yang gelap dan mengerikan.

Dia bukan Chanyeol yang biasa Baekhyun kenal.

Tapi kenyataannya, dia memang Chanyeol.

"CHANYEOL!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, dadanya naik turun dengan napas memburu. Matahari membuat mata besar pemuda itu terlihat lebih mengilat dari biasanya. Ekspresi Chanyeol berubah saat ia sadar siapa yang memanggilnya. Dan sebelum ia dapat mengatakan apa-apa, jemari ramping Baekhyun telah memeluk pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya pergi, menyingkirkan bahu-bahu orang lain yang menghalangi jalan.

Perjalanan ke rumah Baekhyun siang itu dipenuhi keheningan yang panas dan menyesakkan. Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu sinar matahari bisa membakar sampai ke dalam kepala dan dadanya. Pun jemarinya yang masih menempel pada kulit Chanyeol, sama panasnya.

Ketika mereka akhirnya sampai, Baekhyun tidak sempat menawari Chanyeol untuk mampir karena ia sudah menarik yang bersangkutan masuk ke rumahnya tanpa persetujuan. Langkah keduanya tergesa, Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam pada ibunya yang sibuk di dapur. Genggaman Baekhyun pada tangan Chanyeol baru terlepas ketika kamar Baekhyun sudah terlihat. Baekhyun melepaskan lebih dulu, sedangkan Chanyeol membiarkan lengannya yang tidak lagi bersentuhan dengan Baekhyun terkulai di samping badan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Yeol? Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol berani bersumpah bahwa Baekhyun masih terengah-engah—karena begitu juga dia—tapi Baekhyun tetap menanyakan itu tanpa bersusah payah memberi jeda untuk dirinya bernapas.

Chanyeol menggeleng. Membiarkan keheningan menggantung selama beberapa detik.

"Apa ini bukan sesuatu yang aku seharusnya tahu?" suara Baekhyun tajam, lugas, dan mengintimidasi. Khas Byun Baekhyun yang pribadinya selalu _overwhelming_.

"Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun bisa melihat bibir Chanyeol menipis, pasti pemuda itu sedikit menyesap bibir bagian dalamnya—gestur tiap kali Chanyeol gugup.

"Chanyeol, bicara padaku!"

Chanyeol tersentak, mendongak. Mendapati Baekhyun yang terlihat sama kagetnya, mungkin ia sebenarnya tidak menghendaki suaranya untuk jadi sekeras barusan.

"Baek—aku… hanya…," Chanyeol mengusap ujung matanya. "_Not now_,"

Baekhyun mendesah. Kasar, keras, dan berat. Chanyeol rasanya siap untuk memukuli dirinya sendiri karena telah membuat Baekhyun melakukan hal itu.

Baekhyun mengusap pelipisnya dengan telapak tangan yang jemarinya merenggang. Terlihat begitu lelah dan letih, atas apa, Chanyeol tidak tahu. Mungkin karena mereka berjalan begitu cepat, atau karena Baekhyun melalui banyak hal di sekolahnya, atau mungkin karena Chanyeol. Entahlah.

Chanyeol kembali mengusapkan jempolnya ke ujung mata. Ragu-ragu mengucapkan, "Maaf."

"_It's okay,_" Baekhyun menjawab cepat.

"Maaf." Chanyeol berujar lagi.

"Chanyeol. _It's okay_,"

Chanyeol mendongak dan mendapati Baekhyun tersenyum padanya.

Dan Baekhyun hanya terlihat begitu bersinar dengan siraman sinar matahari yang menerobos lewat celah jendela, Chanyeol merasa ia begitu beruntung memiliki pemuda bercahaya itu sebagai kekasihnya. Bahwa Baekhyun masih menujukan senyum itu untuknya bahkan setelah ia menolak membagi cerita.

Sayangnya Chanyeol absen menyadari ada sedikit redup yang samar di mata Baekhyun.

"_Ja_, kau tidak boleh pulang sebelum makan siang bersama Ibuku…," Baekhyun berujar lagi dengan nada normal, menarik lengan Chanyeol keluar kamar.

Chanyeol memandangi jemari lentik Baekhyun yang melingkupi pergelangan tangannya. Hangat, dan terasa begitu nyaman. Rasanya Chanyeol tidak ingin pergi dari situasi dan perasaan ini.

Dan Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun juga sama.

Lalu sebuah kesadaran menyentak Chanyeol, membuat lengannya kaku seketika, untung Baekhyun tidak sadar—atau berpura-pura tidak sadar. Sekelebat bayangan tentang keputusan bodohnya di masa lalu, tentang Jongin, dan Baekhyun yang bisa saja pergi darinya begitu saja seperti segelas air di genggaman.

Ia melirik Baekhyun, yang sudah semangat menyendokkan nasi ke mangkuk Ibunya.

Chanyeol menghela napas, mengusap pelipisnya yang berkeringat sebelum memaksakan senyum lebar pada ibu kekasihnya.


End file.
